Question: On Monday, Ashley and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Umaima to time them with a stopwatch. Ashley sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 50.44 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 31.45 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Ashley in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Luis was than Ashley, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ashley's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Luis was 18.99 seconds faster than Ashley.